


Afternoon Break

by cypress_tree



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two in the afternoon, and this isn't lab-appropriate behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Break

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a happy fic of them making out, so I wrote one.
> 
> a huge thank you to my [precious betasquid,](http://netherworldvineyard.tumblr.com/) who looked this over at midnight even though she had tons of work to do. bless your squidly tentacles and thank you for making the ending perfect~~

“Sit up on the desk,” Newt whispers.

It’s two in the afternoon and this isn’t lab-appropriate behavior, but Hermann obliges anyway. He pushes some papers to the side and sits close to the edge—relieving the stress on his leg while staying close enough to hold Newt’s hips between his knees.  He takes Newt’s tie in one hand and tugs him forward. Newt grins.

There’s an unfinished equation on the blackboard and a slice of lung on the dissection table. The door to the lab is ajar. Despite all this, they’re wrapped up in each other, enfolded in each other’s arms and kissing with the warm eagerness of a new relationship.

Newt pulls back first. His glasses have fogged up, and he laughs, embarrassed, as he wipes one lens with a finger. Hermann puts a hand on his wrist. He takes the glasses from Newt’s face and sets them down on the desk.

“You’ll be blurry,” Newt says.

“Well then I’ll just have to stay close.”

Hermann kisses Newt’s top lip, then the bottom. He suckles, and gives it a gentle tug. When he lets go, it makes a quiet plopping sound.

Newt laughs. His fingers tease at Hermann’s shirt collar. He unfastens the top two buttons and slips his hand inside. His palm is warm, stroking up and down Hermann’s neck.

“Can I give you a hickey?” he breathes.

Hermann smirks. “Are you sixteen?”

Newt gives an offended gasp. He pushes Hermann away, and Hermann’s smirk turns into a smile. He threads his fingers through Newt’s hair.

“Below the collar,” he says. He stretches his neck.

Newt kisses the soft spot underneath Hermann’s jaw. He kisses along his pulse, then in the hollow of his collarbone. Hermann closes his eyes. He smoothes one hand over Newt’s back. Newt’s shirt is thin; Hermann can feel the warmth of his body beneath the fabric.

“You smell so good,” Newt murmurs. Before Hermann can tease him for it, Newt starts sucking at his skin. A shiver runs down Hermann’s spine.  Newt lets out a whimper. His teeth scrape against Hermann’s throat, and his stubble is ticklish. Hermann holds him tightly. He feels the low burn of building arousal.

The room seems warm; the sounds Newt makes seem loud. Hermann runs his hand through Newt’s hair. He exhales sharp breaths through his nose.

Newt pulls away with a pop. “There,” he says. He looks down at his handiwork with half-lidded eyes. His cheeks are pink, and he’s breathing through his mouth.

Hermann wrinkles his nose. “I can feel your saliva evaporating.”

Newt laughs and starts to roll down one sleeve.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to dry it for you.”

“With your sleeve? Use a handkerchief.”

“Dude, I don’t carry a handkerchief around, this isn’t Regency England.”

Hermann huffs. He pulls a handkerchief from one pocket and hands it to Newt, who bites back a laugh as he dries Hermann’s neck.

“Keep it,” Hermann says. “And roll up your sleeve.”

“Why?”

“Because I asked you to.”

“Why?”

“ _Because I like your arms_.”

Newt’s cheeks flush a darker shade of pink. He smiles and looks at the ground as he fixes his sleeve and bares his arm again.

“Better,” Hermann murmurs. He pulls Newt’s hand to his mouth and kisses a line from his palm to his soft inner forearm. When he looks up, Newt is staring at him, open and vulnerable.

“Hermann?” Newt whispers. “Come here.”

Newt cups Hermann’s face in both hands.  They kiss, then breathe against each other’s lips. Newt sighs softly. Hermann can see the dusting of freckles on his cheeks.

“Can we just make out all day?” Newt asks. He slides his hands between Hermann’s shirt and sweater.

“I think not,” Hermann says. “There’s work to do, and you wouldn’t have the patience to stand still all day, anyway.”

“Pfft. You underestimate me.”

Hermann smiles.

The sound of footsteps brings them back down to earth—it’s the strong, solid pace of Marshall Pentecost. Newt squeezes Hermann’s hand, then grabs his glasses and scurries back to his side of the lab. Hermann slides off the desk and tries to rearrange the mess on top. There’s a loud crash as Newt knocks over a dissection pan.

“Doctors?” The Marshall walks into the room with his usual commanding presence. He glances at Newt, who is plucking visceral waste from the floor. “Is there anything I should know before I meet with Vladivostok? How is progress coming on the prediction module?”

Hermann opens his mouth, then closes it. Pentecost is coming closer, and Newt is staring from across the room, eyes bugging out. Hermann doesn’t realize why until the Marshall is right in front of him, looking down at his open shirt collar with one slightly-raised eyebrow.

“I, um—very well sir, if you’ll just—”

Hermann shuffles to the blackboard. There are two ways to go about this: apologize for the unprofessional appearance and hope that the earth swallows him whole, or ignore the visible bruise on his neck, and go about his business as if nothing is wrong. He chooses the latter.

Ten minutes and one slightly awkward conversation later, the Marshall is gone, and Newt is bounding across the lab with stifled laughter.

“Dude, he totally saw your hickey,” he says.

Hermann glares and buttons his collar.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll bet he’s jealous. Of both of us.”

“Newton, this is precisely what I was trying to prevent when I specified ‘ _below the collar_.’”

“Oh come on, it’s not the end of the world. And look on the bright side—at least he didn’t notice your boner.”

 

\---


End file.
